At the End of the Rope
At the End of the Rope is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-fifth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot After Jones told the player that there was a secret Friendnet group that was posting pictures of him, Chief King informed the team of a suicide in the university's library. They then rushed there and found the hanged body of movie history student Lisa Edwards. Despite initially assuming the death to be a suicide, the discovered that it was a murder. The killer turned out to be Lisa's best friend, Penelope Rivera. Penelope wanted to get closer to her best friend Lisa, and decided to scare the victim so that she could comfort her. She started to send bullying messages to Lisa on Friendnet anonymously, but unfortunately for Penelope, it did not work out since Lisa never talked to her about the messages and began spending all her time by herself or with Tess Goodwin. Then one day, Lisa asked Penelope to meet her in the University's library. Penelope went there happily, thinking that her best friend would finally get even closer to her. But when Penelope went there, she encountered a furious Lisa, who then told her that she knew she was the one harassing her on Friendnet (the @rtist had informed her about this), and that she hated her now. Lisa said many more things to Penelope and also kept shouting at her, until Penelope finally had enough. She got enraged and pushed Lisa with full strength, causing the victim to fall down hard and become unconscious. Penelope then took a rope from under the desk and hanged Lisa. For the murder of Lisa and the willful attempt at deceiving the police force, Penelope was sentenced to 10 years in jail with a chance for parole in 6 years. Summary Victim *'Lisa Edwards' (found hanging from a noose in Grimsborough University's Library) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Penelope Rivera' Suspects Rivera.PNG|Penelope Rivera CKingGrimsboroughPC035.png|The @rtist LHarrisGrimsboroughPC035.png|Luke Harris Goodwin.PNG|Tess Goodwin CFitzgeraldGrimsboroughP.png|Caroline Fitzgerald Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer uses Friendnet. *The killer watched The Hangman Murders. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes C35CS1A.jpg|Library C35CS1B.jpg|Study Desk C35CS2A.jpg|Hacker's Room C35CS2B.jpg|Computer Station C35CS3A.jpg|Subway Platform C35CS3B.jpg|Subway Seats Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Library. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tablet; Victim identified: Lisa Edwards; New Suspect: Penelope Rivera) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rope) *Talk to Penelope Rivera. (Prerequisite: Library investigated) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (00:05:00; New Suspect: The @rtist) *Talk to The @rtist. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hacker's Room) *Investigate Hacker's Room. (Clue: Broken Hard Drive) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (00:05:00) *Talk to Luke Harris. (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Study Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Suicide Note) *Analyze Suicide Note. (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer drinks coffee, uses Friendnet, and watched The Hangman Murders; New Suspect: Tess Goodwin; Profile updated: Luke watched The Hangman Murders) *Talk to Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Suicide Note analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Subway Platform; Profile updated: Tess drinks coffee, watched The Hangman Murders, and uses Friendnet) *Investigate Subway Platform. (Prerequisite: Tess interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Portfolio) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Copy) *Examine Copy. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00; Profile updated: Luke drinks coffee) *Talk to Luke Harris. (Prerequisite: Brown Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Luke uses Friendnet) *Examine Portfolio. (Result: Pamphlet) *Examine Pamphlet. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Caroline Fitzgerald) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald. (Prerequisite: Unknown Phone Number analyzed; Profile updated: Caroline drinks coffee and watched The Hangman Murders) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Profile updated: The @rtist uses Friendnet *Investigate Computer Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Mails) *Analyze Mails. (03:00:00) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald. (Prerequisite: Mails analyzed; Profile updated: Caroline uses Friendnet) *Talk to Penelope Rivera. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Penelope drinks coffee, watched The Hangman Murders, and uses Friendnet) *Investigate Subway Seats. (Prerequisite: Penelope Rivera; Clue: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Book Page) *Examine Book Page. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00) *Talk to Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Red Substance analyzed; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick; Profiles updated: Penelope wears lipstick, Caroline wears lipstick) *Talk to The @rtist. (Prerquisite: Caroline Fitzgerald interrogated) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: The @rtist interrogated; Clue: Broken Cam) *Examine Broken Cam. (Result: Webcam) *Analyze Webcam. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Luke Harris. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Examine Unknown DVD. (Prerequisite: Luke interrogated; Result: Surrealistic DVD) *Investigate Library. (Prerequisite: Surrealistic DVD identified; Clue: Luke's DVD) *Give the DVD back to Luke. (Prerequisite: Library investigated; Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Subway Platform. (Prerequisite: Caroline interrogated; Clue: Crumpled Paper) *Examine Crumpled Paper. (Result: Love Note) *Give the note to Caroline Fitzgerald. (Prerequisite: Love Note unraveled; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Challenge the @rtist. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hacker’s Room. (Clue: Pencil Case) *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (06:00:00) *Ask more about the @rtist’s identity. (Prerequisite: Memory Card analyzed; Rewards: Friendnet Hoodie, Hacker Mask) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case comes from the British phrase "at the end of your rope", meaning the end of one's patience. *This is one of only eight cases in the game in which all of the suspects make an appearance after the case, the others being A Killer Among Us, In Plain Sight, Sinners and Saints, Slayer's End, How the East Was Won, Death in My Hand and Death as Old as Time. **Furthermore, every suspect in this case goes on to make an appearance in The Rorschach Reaper. *Friendnet is a parody of Facebook. *In Chapter 1, a quote from Hamlet is mentioned. *In Additional Investigation: **The movie A Trip to the Moon Luke mentions is a real movie from 1902. **Alex mentions the superhero Hyperman and his alter ego Claus Kernt. This is an obvious reference to Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman. **The Cook Islands are mentioned. *In the crime scene "Study Desk", the computer on the desk displays Criminal Case on its screen. *Carry Klain is a parody of Calvin Klein. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University